undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
NOYAU
Le NOYAU '''( CORE en VO ) est la cinquième région du jeu, située dans Calciterre après l'Hotêl MTT, qui connecte Calciterre et Nouvelle Maison . C'est un complexe technologiquement avancé qui fournit l'électricité à tout l'Outremonde."That's the CORE. The source of all power for the underground. It converts geothermal energy into magical electricity, by... Uhh, anyway, that's where we're going to go. In the CORE is an elevator directly to ASGORE's castle." - Alphys Au centre du NOYAU se trouve un ascenseur qui amène jusqu'au Chateau d'Asgore."In the CORE is an elevator directly to ASGORE's castle." - Alphys Toute la structure est conçue pour que les salles puissent changer de position et que le plan puisse être altéré."I work at the CORE. The inside is a maze made of swappable parts... That means we can shuffle the layout at will." - PNJ à Calciterre Apparence Le centre technologique de l'Outremonde, le NOYAU est un complexe mécanique dont les couleurs dominantes sont le bleu et le cyan. Des passages violets relient certaines salles. Le NOYAU semble être la région la plus moderne et industrialisée de l'Underground. Le NOYAU est abondamment décoré. Des néons multicolores ornent les murs, et beaucoup de salles ont leur sol engravé de motifs détaillés. La région est aussi constellée de lasers, fonctionnels ou simplement décoratifs. Malgré le détail de l'ouvrage, certains morceaux des murs ou sols sont manquants. En-dessous du sol du NOYAU se trouve de l'ozone, un produit de l'électricité."(The air is filled with the smell of ozone... it fills you with determination.)" - Texte d'ambiance du point SAVE Cela explique pourquoi le NOYAU semble être composé d'acier inoxydable, de titane ou de platine; l'ozone étant hautement corrosive pour la matière organique. La substance en-dessous de l'ozone fait fondre les glaçons lancés par le Loup de Glace. La glace est censée refroidir le NOYAU, bien que cela ne semble pas indispensable, car le Loup de Glace ne lance pas de glaçons après l'évacuation de Couveneige dans la Route Génocide. De plus, le NOYAU pourrait être une source d'eau ozonée, qui nettoie les vêtements, désinfecte la nourriture, et purifie l'eau potable. Dans ce cas, ne pas refroidir le NOYAU n'est pas dangereux; l'ozone se décomposant simplement en oxygène à hautes concentrations et températures. Histoire Avant les événements d'Undertale, le NOYAU a été construit par l'ancien scientifique royal, W. D. Gaster."It makes sense why ASGORE took so long to hire a new Royal Scientist. After all, the old one... Dr. Gaster. What an act to follow! They say he created the CORE. However, his life... Was cut short. One day, he fell into his creation, and..." - Gaster Follower 2 En quittant le MTT Resort, le protagoniste entre dans le NOYAU, ce qui inquiète tout de suite Alphys. Il y a beaucoup d'ennemis, l'ascenseur ne fonctionne pas, et le chemin à droite de l'ascenseur a disparu. Alphys guide le protagoniste vers le chemin de gauche à la place mais se retrouve à donner de mauvais conseils au protagoniste. Elle finit par arrêter de lui parler car trop gênée. Alors que le protagoniste arrive vers la fin du NOYAU, il/elle tombe encore une fois sur Mettaton. Il révèle au protagoniste que c'est lui qui a demandé aux monstres de l'attaquer, c'est également lui qui a cassé l'ascenseur, enlevé le chemin, etc. Mettaton explique que toutes les rencontres entre lui et le protagoniste, ainsi que tous les puzzles qu'il/elle a dû réussir, étaient faits par Alphys afin qu'elle puisse se placer dans l'histoire du protagoniste de par son admiration. Mettaton, toutefois, en a eu marre et a commencé à véritablement jouer contre le protagoniste au départ du NOYAU, afin de provoquer du drame et de l'action dans son émission. De même, s'il gagnait l'âme du personnage principal, il pourrait empêcher Asgore de détruire l'humanité, et traverser la barrière pour devenir célèbre à la Surface, et ce devant des "centaines de millions' de fans. Une fois que le protagoniste bat Mettaton, Alphys réussit à entrer dans la pièce, panique en voyant les dégâts subis par Mettaton et : * Si le protagoniste a épargné Mettaton, Alphys révèle que c'est juste sa batterie qui s'est épuisée. Elle rassure le protagoniste, en lui rappelant le mensonge que Mettaton est juste un robot. * Si le protagoniste a détruit Mettaton, Alphys essaye de cacher sa douleur d'avoir perdu son ami. Elle ment au protagoniste en lui disant que Mettaton peut être remplacé par un autre robot. Juste avant de partir pour la ville, Alphys dévoile que Asgore ne laissera pas le protagoniste s'enfuir, et qu'il/elle sera obligé(e) de tuer Asgore et prendre son âme pour avoir la puissance suffisante pour passer la barrière. Après cela, le protagoniste prend l'ascenseur et part pour Nouvelle Maison ( New Home ). Route Génocide En quittant le MTT Resort, le protagoniste entre dans le NOYAU. L'ascenseur fonctionne, et la porte menant vers Nouvelle Maison est ouverte, permettant au protagoniste de continuer directement vers Mettaton. Mettaton livre son dernier combat, en se transformant en Mettaton NEO. Le protagoniste tue Mettaton en une seule attaque : * Si le protagoniste n'avait pas tué tous les monstres possibles avant le combat, la Route Génocide est abandonnée car, d'après un Mettaton mourant, le protagoniste retenait ses coups. Le protagoniste peut continuer vers Nouvelle Maison dans la Route Neutre. * Si le protagoniste a tué tous les monstres possibles avant le combat, Mettaton fera une petite remarque avant de mourir, et la Route Génocide sera poursuivie dans Nouvelle Maison. Galerie Coreex.png | Vue externe du NOYAU Coreent.png | Entrée du NOYAU Mettaton-1443442030.png | Mettaton barrant la route du protagoniste Scr-Core Entrance Enemies.png | Des monstres bloquant le chemin Divers * La plupart des ennemis dans le NOYAU sont des versions plus difficiles des ennemis dans les Ruines, qui apparaissent aussi dans le Mode Difficile. * Les glaçons lancés par Loup Glacé depuis Couveneige traversent tout l'Underground jusqu'au NOYAU, pour le refroidir. "'''Papyrus: THAT FURRY PERSON THROWS ICE ALL DAY. NOBODY KNOWS WHERE IT GOES. Undyne: Hey, I know! Alphys told me... It goes to Hotland to cool down the CORE!" - Appel dans room_tundra_town2. Collecté le 3 janvier 2015 depuis http://rawr.ws/undertale/calls * L'esthétique du NOYAU, et le fait que la musique continue pendant les combats, sont sûrement inspirés par l'Ocean Palace dans Chrono Trigger, une des inspirations majeures d'Undertale. Références Catégorie:Lieux de:KERN en:CORE es:CORE fi:Ydin ja:CORE pl:CORE pt-br:Núcleo (CORE) ru:Ядро uk:Ядро zh:核心